Cadenas
by Phesy
Summary: Empezaste una guerra: hiciste temblar ejércitos enteros y te serviste de las armas biológicas para masacrarlos. Pero yo ya era prisionera tuya desde mucho antes; trapada en la fría celda que es tu mirada, con las cadenas que creí cosa del destino uniéndome a ti. Tú tienes la llave que nos separará: la cuestión es si deseas usarla.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic estaba originalmente pensado para el _reto Weskerfield_ y antes de ese para el de _Amor en Tiempos de Guerra_ , del foro **Resident Evil Behind the Horror** , pero entre que me falló la inspiración el útimo momento, y después me gustó tanto mi propia idea que pensé en convertirla en un longfic, decidí no publicarlo.

Así que esto es el principio de la historia. Es un AU, o What If, como prefiráis verlo. Wesker no muere en ese volcán de África y una guerra comienza. No quiero decir mucho más para contar los detalles en la propia historia. Es mi primer Weskerfield, así que no seais muy malos xD

El fic no será muy largo, no creo que tenga más de cinco capítulos.

Quiero darle las gracias a **AdrianaSnapeHouse** por hacerme descubrir y shippear este pairing con _"Cuerpo Cautivo"_ , y por inspirarme tanto.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Resident Evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom. Yo solo escribo con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

* * *

Su mirada aguamarina se perdió más allá de las ruinas, del campo de batalla, de los edificios derruidos y del humo, rastro innegable de la destrucción. Allá en la línea que dividía cielo y tierra, con el sol ocultándose y dejando tras de sí un rastro nacarado, Claire Redfield buscaba una respuesta, aguardaba una señal para poder volver a respirar y dejar de retener el aire, ser capaz de inhalar sin temor a ser contaminada por la guerra, la pérdida, el dolor.

Que llevase una máscara antigás no significaba nada. Sólo era un remedio temporal, una barrera que en verdad tan solo le debilitaba más. No purificaba, solo filtraba. Se suponía que lo más perjudicial no la traspasaría, y aun así, Claire tenía la incómoda sensación de que lo hacía, adhiriéndose a cada centímetro de su maltrecho cuerpo y perforándole el alma.

¿Había sobrevivido alguien? No lo sabía. Y tampoco estaba segura de querer saberlo.

¿Sería capaz de aguantar otra muerte? ¿Otro nombre más en la lista negra, otro cuerpo que enterrar, más a quienes llorar?

Probablemente no. Sus lágrimas rozaban lo nocivo, dejaban surcos en sus mejillas como piedras moldeando un río. No había nadie para contener la erosión. No quedaba quien detuviese el llanto y le permitiese recomponerse.

Claire siempre se había enorgullecido de ser una mujer fuerte, dura, que ganaba entereza con la experiencia. Aun así, podía ser amable, sensible, empática. Su humanidad se reforzaba a cada paso. Por eso quiso formar parte de TerraSave, ayudar a las víctimas, y si hacía falta, luchar.

Le gustaría decir que no existía ser en la Tierra capaz de arrebatarle eso, pero sería mentir con descaro.

La lista de enemigos tanto de Claire como de su hermano, de las organizaciones que luchaban contra el bioterrorismo, de todos aquellos compañeros y amigos que jamás habían cesado en su batalla, tenía una longitud considerable, y más larga que se hacía conforme avanzaban. Aun así, no había ser más dañino y peligroso que el amado.

Cuando alguien sostiene tu corazón en sus manos, estás completamente a su merced. Correr, huir, mirar hacia otro lado, intentar convencerse de que no hay lazos entre ambos es ponerse una venda en los ojos que acabará por hacer que te estrelles de lleno. Y el impacto será catastrófico: entonces, te darás cuenta de la realidad.

En el caso de Claire, en un principio pensó que estaban unidos por el hilo rojo del destino.

 _Oh, pobre ilusa, inocente niña, tanto le quieres que le has permitido usar el hilo para convertirte en marioneta._

Con el paso del tiempo, miró a sus muñecas, y contempló lo que pareció una eternidad las cadenas que las rodeaban. Para cuando levantó la mirada, ahí estaba él, sosteniéndolas con una mano enguantada, con la llave colgando en su cuello. Y en la mano libre, agarraba con firmeza el corazón de Claire.

Él era el dueño de su libertad. Se lo había quitado todo, para después burlarse de ella mostrándole aquello que ahora reclamaba como suyo. La conquistó siendo una joven rebelde, con sus sonrisas ladeadas, su actitud fría, sus pasos de militar, el eterno misterio y unos ojos grisáceos capaces de quitarle el aliento. Entre otras muchas cosas, Claire empezó respetándolo desde la distancia, cuando aún era un digno capitán de los S.T.A.R.S, y en menos de un parpadeo, se halló suspirando por el inalcanzable y altivo Albert Wesker. Le doblaba la edad, en efecto, y lo creyó un amor platónico de la adolescencia.

Y Claire, como se jactaba de conservar intacta su humanidad frente a otros que la perdieron por el camino, acabó tapándose los ojos. Porque no quería seguir viéndole de esa manera tras la traición, los asesinatos, la maldad y crueldad. Creyendo ser dueña de sí misma, considerando lejano cualquier tipo de vínculo con él, intentó seguir adelante, completamente a ciegas, hasta que se chocó de bruces con aquello que más temía.

Porque si todas esas convicciones fueran ciertas, por muy bondadosa y compasiva que fuese, Claire Redfield no habría intentado salvar al monstruo en el que se transformó el excapitán. Si a pesar de los crímenes cometidos y el dolor infligido quería ayudarle, hacerle entrar en razón, era porque lo amaba. Tenían partes de sí mismos en manos del otro. Wesker le dejó su lado más humano, más digno, mientras Claire se lo entregó todo.

Así, siguió observando el atardecer, rezando para que se le ocurriese un modo de poner fin a la guerra que él comenzó. Decían que en esas situaciones no existían ni buenos ni malos, solo ganadores y perdedores. Y ellos, los inocentes y los luchadores, iban perdiendo. A su vez, la destrucción y el caos ganaban terreno.

— ¿Claire? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han herido?

La mencionada no se movió, a pesar de haber escuchado la dulce voz de Rebecca Chambers hablándole.

 _No creo que puedas curar ese tipo de heridas._

Rebecca insistió, colocándose a su altura, escalando con algo de dificultad los escombros sobre los que Claire estaba.

—Carlos ha evacuado la zona norte de la ciudad. El helicóptero despegará dentro de poco. El Capitán Redfield-tu hermano, pregunta por ti. Querría poder comunicarle que estás sana y salva, así que déjame echarte un vistazo.

La mayor por fin giró el rostro hacia la aun aniñada médica, y aunque solo se llevaban un par de años, Rebecca parecía infinitamente más joven. Seguía teniendo esa mirada brillante y cálida, el rostro muy redondeado y sin ningún signo de edad o de lucha. Parecía no haber cambiado desde Arklay.

—No tengo ni un solo rasguño, Rebbie. No te preocupes por mí y ve a atender a otros, hay quienes lo necesitan mucho más, desgraciadamente—contestó la pelirroja, intentando mantener la voz firme y relajada.

Estuvo a punto de protestar, pero la voz del ex mercenario le hizo cambiar de parecer. El walkie talkie, aferrado al cinturón junto un par de cargadores, emitió tras unos segundos de estática el mensaje de un hombre cansado de la guerra y desesperado por salvar vidas.

— ¡Chambers, hay al menos una docena de heridos en el distrito cuatro! No podemos moverlos, están graves. Se quedarán en tierra hasta que vengan refuerzos con el equipamiento adecuado, y joder, me gustaría que siguieran vivos hasta entonces. Necesitamos tu mano mágica por aquí.

Claire hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el aparato, reiterando sobre lo que acababa de decirle.

—El deber te llama. Y, ¿sabes qué? Yo también he de volver al trabajo. Sabes cómo se pone Moira cuando se le hace esperar.

Sí, le esperaba una retahíla de palabras a cada cual más malsonante.

Descendieron juntas, teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse con la fachada de una hermosa casa de tonos pastel, el escaparate de la boutique que hubo a su derecha o las plantas del diminuto parque de la izquierda. Eso fue antes de convertirse en un triste montículo de cascotes y cristal.

La pelirroja admiró durante la caminata el color del cielo. Los tonos azules, casi grises, se diluyeron con pinceladas de naranja y amarillo dejando un cuadro cuanto menos hermoso.

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente a toda velocidad, y fue como si desde donde fuera que estuviese, él hubiese dado un tirón de las cadenas para llamar su atención, recordándole que hasta los atardeceres llevaban su nombre.

* * *

—La BSAA y TerraSave han tomado la ciudad, señor. El ataque ha sido contrarrestado, aunque los daños son significativos. Los datos recogidos muestran mayor preparación y eficacia en la respuesta ante amenazas biológicas…

—Las que conocen, cabe decir. Hay muchos prototipos aún pendientes de testeo. Si da el visto bueno, los probaremos en el campo de batalla. Puedo asegurarle que contra ellos no—

— ¿Va a decirme cómo emplear mis propias creaciones, Klein?

Se hizo el silencio. La voz del comandante llegaba a través de un teléfono situado en el otro extremo de la mesa. Un joven, con una cicatriz surcándole la mejilla izquierda y de aspecto hosco, sostenía el Smartphone. Se sentía fuera de lugar, no era del tipo que se sentaba con ejecutivos o científicos para debatir cuestiones de tal naturaleza. A él le gustaba la adrenalina, el peligro, la acción. Aun así, por su padre, ocupaba un asiento que claramente no le pertenecía.

Admitía que le resultaba ligeramente divertido ver la expresión de puro pánico y terror en sus caras.

Klein se disculpó, juntando las manos con fuerza en el regazo. Llevaba poco tiempo trabajando allí, y al parecer, por mucho que se lo advirtiesen sus compañeros, no terminaba de entender qué debía o no decir, o cómo hacerlo. Si no tenía una bala entre ceja y ceja todavía era porque tenía talento, mostraba entusiasmo en lo que hacía y por mucho que la gente especulase, al Jefe tampoco le complacía del todo tener por subordinados a un rebaño asustado de darle buen uso a las neuronas.

—Liberad a los Acutus. Recoged hasta el más ínfimo dato de combate.

La llamada acabó tras la orden.

Una sola frase, un puñado de palabras, eran suficientes para sentenciar otra masacre.

* * *

— ¿Qué cojones es eso?

Esbozó una sonrisa fugaz, a pesar de proceder a regañarle segundos después. Divisó, no muy lejos de Moira, a lo que parecía ser un niño pequeño. La joven se tapó la cara, deslumbrada por un repentino resplandor. ¿Qué podía brillar tanto? Claire también se vio cegada por el haz de luz.

Por muy raro que sonase, parecía provenir del niño.

Estaba de rodillas, en medio de la avenida. A sus lados, se extendía una hilera de árboles desnudos, ocultando parcialmente un parque y múltiples pequeños comercios. Dentro de nada anochecería; el sol iba perdiendo protagonismo, así que la naturaleza de aquel fenómeno era un misterio.

Moira, sin moverse del sitio, giró el tronco hacia ella, con una mano haciendo de visera y el ceño muy fruncido.

— ¿Claire?

La pelirroja avanzó con cautela. El niño estaba completamente inmóvil, apoyado en el asfalto, dándole la espalda al atardecer. Conforme se fue acercando, alcanzó a oír al pequeño murmurar algunas cosas inteligibles.

Comprendió lo que decía demasiado tarde.

—Cortar… Te voy a cortar.

La luz provenía de los rayos de sol impactando en las cuchillas que le recorrían la espalda y los brazos. No era humano. No era un inocente. Era un ser creado en un laboratorio para no dejar rastro de sus enemigos. Parecía ser que podía alterar su forma para engañar a su víctima. Cuando se levantó, y el sonido de los huesos recolocándose y los músculos estirándose dieron paso a una criatura de dos metros de altura, Claire también empezó a escuchar los gritos.

Moira le decía que retrocediese. Aunque no fue lo que captó su atención.

Fueron los chillidos de terror, de agonía, desde la otra punta de la ciudad, donde la BSAA y TerraSave atendían a los supervivientes y los preparaban para marcharse a un lugar más seguro.

La seguridad, a esas alturas, se había quedado en una ilusión.

Su mente le decía que echase a correr o desenfundase el arma, que al menos intentase defenderse, o acabaría en otra bolsa para cadáveres.

Sentía el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho, llevando la sangre a cada rincón de su cuerpo, incentivando una reacción. Pero lo único que podía hacer era dejar que los gritos le perforasen la piel y se colasen en su interior, extendiendo la tristeza y la desesperanza.

No había forma posible de ganar esa guerra. En cuanto creían haber conseguido una pequeña victoria, el tirano movía una pieza en su tablero de ajedrez y volvía a tenerlos en jaque. Seguiría eliminando los peones, las torres, alfiles y caballos, hasta que no quedase nadie.

Llevaba tiempo intentando quitar de en medio a la reina blanca, pues una vez cayese ella, el rey sería completamente vulnerable. Si todavía no estaba fuera del tablero, era porque le gustaba jugar con ella, y sin ser consciente, acabó debilitando un poco a su rey negro.

Quería matarla para hacer daño a los demás y poner la partida en jaque mate.

Sin embargo, se le haría raro seguir sin ella.

La hoja afilada del Acutus se alzó, lanzando otro rayo de luz, y Claire solo pudo sentir cómo le rasgaba la ropa y la piel desde el hombro hasta la cadera.

* * *

Acutus se puede traducir como "afilado" o "agudo" en latín. Lo sé, soy muy cutre para los nombres. Si me equivoco con mis traducciones raras y hay algún conocedor del latín por aquí que pueda confirmármelo o corregirme, se lo agradecería :)

Disculpad si hay alguna frase sin sentido o algún errata, el ordenador me va horrible.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el primer cap. Por cierto, el dibujo de portada, si queréis disfrutarlo en todo su esplendor, podéis verlo en mi twitter o en mi DA, desde mi perfil.

¡Hasta la próxima, criaturas residenteras!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ni Resident Evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo escribo por mera diversión y sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

* * *

—Ahí está bien, Jake.

Se quedó detrás del carrito, observando a su padre con pesadumbre. Rodeó el monitor colocado sobre la superficie metálica con sus dedos, enguantados en cuero, haciéndolos tamborilear unos segundos. Inclinó la cabeza a modo de consulta silenciosa. Él le contestó con otro gesto, y Jake procedió a encenderlo. En la pantalla fueron apareciendo varios sectores, primero en estática, para después mostrar múltiples puntos clave de la ciudad. Eran lo suficientemente grandes como para ofrecer una vista clara pero no para los detalles. Las imágenes iban acompañadas del silencio más absoluto.

Albert no le pidió a su hijo que se quedase con él a verlo, pues a pesar de hacer grandes esfuerzos, reflejaba un claro disgusto por ese tipo de cosas. Ya le hacía acudir a las reuniones en su nombre, le mandaba a hacer recados e incluso le pedía que pelease si era necesario. No deseaba nada más que poder volver a tomar el mando, sentir el poder en la yema de los dedos y el mundo temblar a cada paso que daba.

Jake entornó su mirada gris, gemela a la de su progenitor. Sin pronunciarse, hizo otra pregunta.

—Puedes irte…—contestó, con la voz ronca y débil. Había gastado mucha energía en la llamada, intentando normalizar su tono.

El aspecto que tenía debía ser horrible; por ello, no permitía que nadie más que Jake o su "ayudante" le viesen. Confinado entre cuatro paredes, un cuarto oscuro, oculto en las sombras para esconder su debilidad; postrado en la cama de rey, rodeado de máquinas y tubos para prolongar el patético sustituto al que llamaba vida.

El joven mercenario podía corroborarlo. Sí, lucía espantosamente débil. Como padre e hijo llevaban reunidos poco tiempo, cuatro años de sus veintitrés, y antes de eso, hizo algún que otro trabajo para él. Jamás descubrió un cabello fuera de lugar, signos de fatiga o envejecimiento acusados, alteraciones en su voz: caminaba con la espalda bien recta al son de una marcha marcial y mantenía la mirada oculta tras unas gafas de sol. Todo en él parecía meticulosamente calculado.

Ahora veía su piel cetrina, perlada por el sudor, el innegable paso del cansancio y la enfermedad dejando su huella; sin ser capaz de mantenerse en pie, su voz convertida en susurros vaticinando un final cercano.

Albert Wesker se iba esfumando. El _explosivo_ desenlace de la batalla contra Chris Redfield en África fue demasiado para él. Aún seguía sin comprender cómo no estalló en pedazos o quedó reducido a cenizas, de dónde sacó fuerzas para arrastrarse fuera de su tumba ardiente y continuar luchando hasta que llegase la ayuda.

Odiaba a esa mujer, Álex, sin embargo, si ella no hubiese estado vigilando los pasos de su padre probablemente yacería muerto en el volcán.

Mas, ¿acaso podía considerarse aquello vivir? Que su corazón latiese, que respirase, no significaba nada. Desde un punto de vista biológico, no estaba muerto, sin duda alguna; a nivel personal, consideraba insultante usar tal palabra para describir su situación. Llevaba décadas sin probar una dosis de humanidad, al clamar ser un Dios ni la quería ni la necesitaba, y ahora que la misma sustancia que le elevó a la posición de un rey le destronaba, obligándole a volver a ser un mero plebeyo.

Era un secreto a voces, la inminente caída de Albert Wesker. El enemigo pensaba que continuaba siendo la misma criatura despiadada, de fuerza hercúlea y determinación inquebrantable; si supiesen a lo que se había reducido, la batalla habría terminado hacía mucho.

O a esa conclusión llegaban los que no vivían la situación de primera mano. Jake sabía que su padre era culpable de muchas cosas, pero llevar a tantos países a una guerra de ese nivel no era una de ellas. La producción en masa de BOWs, la movilización de ejércitos, el plan maestro para probar a la humanidad y diezmarla…

Ambos lo sabían demasiado bien. Álex se sentaba a contemplar el mundo arder, mientras ponía en manos de otros la gasolina y ella lanzaba la cerilla.

* * *

Moira sintió la rabia y la impotencia poseyéndole. No tenía con qué defenderse, ni una sola arma que usar para ganar tiempo sin acabar descuartizada. Lo que no entendía era porqué Claire, sí pudiendo hacerlo, se quedó rígida y permitió que le hiriesen. El bicho era impresionante, una de las cosas más aterradoras y repugnantes que había visto en un tiempo, y por desgracia las armas biológicas eran como el pan de cada día. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta el historial de Claire, la superviviente y luchadora nata que era, no hallaba una respuesta lógica para actuar así.

Vio a la pelirroja salir despedida hacia atrás, su sangre formando un arco casi perfecto en el aire y bañando la cuchilla, transformada en un borrón por la fuerza y velocidad con la que el Acutus arremetió contra ella. Cualquier arma blanca parecía ridícula en comparación con él.

 _Que esos cabrones se superen a sí mismos no tiene nada de bueno._

Alternó la mirada entre la criatura, que ahora reparaba en su presencia, y una desfallecida Claire. Un enfrentamiento directo sería una locura. Carecía de las habilidades o recursos para luchar con algo de ese calibre.

 _Pero puedes pedirle ayuda a alguien que sí pueda, idiota,_ pensó, recordando súbitamente que tenía un Walkie-Talkie. Lo buscó en su cinturón, sin despegar la vista del Acutus, el cual se dirigía hacia ella a paso lento. Una sonrisa de alivio ocupó su rostro cuando al fin lo tuvo en sus manos y logró hacerlo funcionar.

— ¡Aquí Burton! ¿Me reciben?

La estática, nada discreta, fue la única respuesta que recibió durante unos largos treinta segundos. El ruido captó la atención del monstruo, que parecía haber acelerado el paso. Moira repitió su mensaje, intercalado con palabras malsonantes, a la par que trataba de alejarse para poder llegar hasta Claire con cierto margen de actuación. Había retrocedido hasta chocar con el muro que separaba una urbanización privada de la calle, de aspecto consistente y altura considerable. Una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza, no la de "tengo una magnífica idea", sino de "es una maldita locura, pero es una cuestión vital". Carecía de entrenamiento militar, pero su constitución le daba la ventaja de ser rápida, y había trabajado sus reflejos y habilidades tácticas gracias a la guerra, o más bien por culpa de ella.

Respiró hondo, sintiendo el aire impregnado de muerte llenarle los pulmones, clavando la mirada en las grandes hojas afiladas que poblaban sus brazos, que definitivamente ya no eran los de un niño pequeño. Exhaló, apoyando las manos en el muro, adoptando una postura que le facilitase las maniobras. La criatura tomaba velocidad, y Moira ya no tenía tiempo ni para pensar; emprendiendo una carrera de obvias intenciones, cargó contra la joven. Moira siseó de dolor cuando una de las cuchillas le rozó el hombro, a pesar de haber conseguido esquivarle y dejarle momentáneamente atrapado, con el material enterrado en los ladrillos. La embestida tuvo que ser realmente poderosa, y si no hubiese llegado a salir bien su plan, podría tener perfectamente un brazo o medio cuerpo menos.

Habría estado bien regodearse con su pequeña victoria, demostración de lo poco perfecta que era esa máquina de matar en cuanto a inteligencia se refería, mas el tiempo apremiaba y un segundo podía hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte tanto para Moira como para Claire. Escuchó de fondo, como un ruido lejano, secundario con respecto a los latidos de su corazón, al monstruo forcejear en búsqueda de libertad.

Se apresuró a alcanzar a la pelirroja, con un nudo en el pecho que solo agravó cuando se arrodilló a su lado y vio lo realmente grave que estaba. Esperar no era una opción, y si tenía que llevarla a cuestas hasta un lugar seguro y perder la vida en el intento, lo haría. Claire haría lo mismo por ella.

Sin embargo, tras lo que presenció minutos atrás, ¿quería Claire seguir intentándolo?

* * *

Jake se ausentó durante unas horas. Se ejercitó, paseó, comió algo, todo un vano intento de aplacar su ansiedad y dejar su mente en blanco. Era inquieto por naturaleza, indomable, difícil de tratar, y encerrarle entre cuatro paredes mientras se libraba una guerra y su padre se moría, porque esa era la realidad, acrecentaba sus nervios.

—Muller. Wesker te reclama. Ya.

Se sobresaltó, más para sí que de cara al "mensajero". Era un hombre, de rostro curtido y mirada endurecida, que para nada denotaba lo realmente joven que era. Lo conocía, trabajaban juntos de vez en cuando y además formaba parte del escuadrón que guardaba el edificio. Siempre miraba así a todo el mundo, en cualquier situación. Es como si fuera un bloque de hormigón esculpido por las batallas.

Asintió, tirando los restos de la manzana a una papelera. El soldado se marchó sin decir nada más, y Jake se dirigió a paso ligero a la habitación de su padre. Le gustaría evocar algo más hogareño, menos hostil, un sitio que no oliese a cerrado y que conociese la luz. En ocasiones se preguntaba si realmente era necesario tenerlo así, en una atmósfera tan opresiva. No le extrañaría en absoluto que Álex tomase medidas extremas para tenerlo fuera de juego y debilitarlo aún más sin delatarse.

Habría preferido no volver a pasar por el mal trago de tener a uno de sus progenitores enfermos. Así como su madre padeció y falleció, su padre seguía el mismo sendero. Albert Wesker, como persona, como figura paterna, dejaba mucho que desear; pero su muerte solo conllevaría más caos. Todavía no se habían conocido el día que salió, enloquecido, llevado por la rabia y la impotencia de aquel que es derrotado, del que está condenado a vivir eternamente en la oscuridad y se le niega la muerte; porque Wesker solo pensaba en abandonar la vida cuando la lava lo consumía, tras haber esquivado a duras penas el roce mortal de los lanzacohetes y recibir otro baño abrasador. Solo el fuego podría lavar tales pecados, llevarse al demonio que habitaba en su cuerpo y quitarle el aliento. Mientras moría, cada segundo transformado en minutos, moviéndose inconscientemente hacia tierra, por su cabeza pasaba a velocidad vertiginosa cada momento, cada rostro, cada decisión que marcó el camino que lo había llevado hasta allí. William Birkin, su insatisfactoria carrera, las dudas sobre Spencer, los STARS, Rusia, España, el virus T-Verónica, África y Excella Gionne…

Pero había una cara, una melena de fuego, un nombre que era veneno y remedio al mismo tiempo.

Y Wesker acababa de ver, lívido, con una palidez que superaba a la que acostumbraba tener, cómo una de sus propias criaturas se deshacía de ella de un solo golpe. Se suponía que debería alegrarse de tener una enemiga menos, regocijarse en su sufrimiento y en el de su patética compañera que intentaba evitar la muerte de ambas. La menor de los Redfield le había dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza, y su caída desencadenaría la de Chris.

Entonces, ¿por qué su corazón había cesado su golpeteo rítmico, por qué la enfermedad se había apartado para permitir que sus cuatro sentidos le alertaran de que no la vería más, que no sentiría su piel de terciopelo, ni oiría su voz o captaría su perfume? ¿Por qué un tirano tendría la necesidad de apretar la mandíbula y los puños, de pura impotencia?

En cuanto entró, Jake se sorprendió de ver a Albert semi incorporado, más alerta que nunca, contemplando con sus ojos bermellón la injusticia atrapada en una pantalla.

— ¿Papá?

— No le daré el gusto a esa niña caprichosa—dijo, solemnemente, hablando de una forma que Jake no le conocía. —Estás muy equivocada, dearheart. Morir no es tan fácil.

Que le preguntasen a la Parca, que tenía a Albert Wesker como mayor rival.

* * *

I'M BACK

Ochenta años después, tras mucho mirar el Word sin que me surgiesen las palabras correctas, conseguí ponerme de acuerdo conmigo misma para finalizar este segundo capítulo.

Estos dos primeros tienen más carga emocional que otra cosa, pero la acción comienza en el siguiente. ¿Qué tendrá planeado Wesker? ¿Álex es el demonio personificado? ¿Claire seguirá adelante? ¿Chris golpeará alguna roca? ¿Leon hará piruetas innecesarias? Quién sabe. Tal vez.

Ahora, ¡a responder reviews!

 **AdrianaSnapeHouse:** Aun fangirleo intensamente cuando veo tus reviews. Gracias a ti por escribir tan magnífica historia, sin ella muchos de nosotros no tendría una nueva musa :) Me alegra que mi intento de Weskerfield te acompañase en tu trayecto y que la lectura te gustase, espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo ^^

Eva, tú ya sabes todo lo que pueda decirte. Y **FlowerBloom,** junto con todos aquellos que siguen la historia, aquí está por fin la continuación, que ojalá sea digna de las expectativas :D

Eso y más en siguientes entregas, criaturas residenteras. Yo ya no pido perdón porque no me lo merezco.

Y dedicado especialmente a mi querido Mischievous Whisper, que siempre me anima a escribir, y bueno, a mover el culo en general xD


End file.
